El vestido blanco
by Otokani
Summary: One-Shot escrito para el Sábado de Fic's de la página Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica de Facebook. Akane sale con sus amigas a comprar un nuevo vestido, sin saber el efecto que eso tendrá en su prometido.


Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los he tomado prestados para crear una historia de mi propia autoría, sin fines de lucro. Este one-shot fue especialmente escrito para el grupo de Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica, para ser compartido en el sábado de Fics. Espero que de verdad sea de su agrado.

**.**

**.**

**EL VESTIDO BLANCO**

**.**

**.**

Los sábados por la mañana solían correr con una lentitud que podría ser fastidiosa para la mayoría de las personas. Descansar en sábado era algo común, los chicos no asistían a clases, así que todos en el dojo solían despertarse un poco más tarde de lo habitual, especialmente Ranma Saotome, quien siempre había sido un cabezota indisciplinado que nunca podía levantarse solo, siempre acostumbrado a que su prometida lo despertara. Pero ese sábado en particular, hubo algo fuera de lo común, Ranma seguía dormido en su futón, y no se despertó hasta que su estómago le anunció que ya era momento de desayunar. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y pestañeó un par de veces, hasta que se percató de ese pequeño pero importante detalle: Su prometida no lo despertó ese día. Conservó la calma, ese no era momento para admitir que ese hecho lo perturbó sobremanera, aunque así fuera. Caminó con rumbo al dojo y decidió entrenar un poco, las artes marciales siempre lo ayudaban a encontrar la paz y la serenidad… al menos la mayoría de las veces.

—Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí entrenando… —comentó Nabiki, mientras sonreía de lado, esa mañana habría despertado con la intención de molestar a su cuñado.

—Siempre entreno, aun los sábados, no sé que tiene de extraño verme aquí…

—Sí, tienes razón… siempre entrenas… pero nunca con el estómago vacío… tampoco entrenas si Akane no está… —En ese momento, Ranma dejó la kata en la que trabajaba a medias y giró su rostro hacia donde estaba la castaña parada, la miró como si la quisiera moler a golpes, pero fuera de ese gesto, no externó más, odiaba la facilidad con la que Nabiki lo descifraba, por lo que decidió continuar con su entrenamiento como si no le hubieran dicho nada. Nabiki volvió a sonreír, su cuñado era tan fácil de manipular. —Y como no has desayunado… y Akane no está en casa… por eso me extrañó que estuvieras aquí entrenando, y no pegado a mi hermanita como sanguijuela igual que siempre.

—¡¿Cómo que Akane no está?! —El rostro de Ranma se descompuso en una mueca que reveló furia, pero luego de darse cuenta de lo que dijo su rostro mostró miedo, mucho miedo ¡¿qué había dicho?! Y peor aún ¡a quién se lo dijo!

—Así es, salió temprano con sus amigas, algo relacionado con un "vestido nuevo", iba muy emocionada ¿sabes? También la escuché decir algo sobre una "cita", y luego…

—¡Cállate! Lo que esa fea marimacho haga no me interesa, así que, si no tienes nada mejor que decirme, vete de aquí, estoy entrenando. —Ranma giró sobre sus talones, le dio la espalda a su cuñada y siguió con lo suyo. Sus movimientos dejaron de ser precisos, más bien, se veían burdos y violentos. Nabiki sonrió y se retiró del lugar, siempre era precavida con su cuñado, le gustaba molestarlo y hacerlo rabiar, pero conocía su límite.

Tan pronto Nabiki se retiró del dojo, Ranma se detuvo, se aseguró de que su cuñada hubiera entrado a la casa, y entonces salió del dojo rumbo al jardín, saltó hacia el tejado y corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo y se fue saltando por los tejados, no podía tolerar el hecho de que su prometida se hubiera ido sin comentarle nada, él creía que a sus dieciocho años, y luego de dos años de vivir juntos y de compartir tantas cosas, al menos tendría la confianza de contarle si pensaba salir y lo que haría, Ranma deseaba que lo hubiera invitado a ir con ella, apenas podía creer que esa malagradecida se hubiese ido sin él, y peor aún, se enfureció sólo de pensar que su prometida tendría una cita…¡Una cita! ¡¿Con quién mierdas tendría una cita, sino con él?! Poco a poco, sutilmente, habían comenzado a tener más acercamientos, se habían vuelto más íntimos, comenzaban a confiarse cosas, experiencias, miedos, hablaban de todo, a su particular manera, pero lo hacían. Así que esto, para Ranma, fue un golpe bajo. Pero no se detendría hasta dar con ella, decirle unas cuantas cosas, y después, molería a palos al infeliz que se atrevió siquiera a mirarla y que tuvo las agallas de invitarla a salir, y no tendría piedad, eso era definitivo.

.

.

Rápidamente recorrió los almacenes que sabia que su prometida frecuentaba, la conocía tan bien, de hecho, estaba convencido de que nadie en el mundo la conocía mejor que él. Pero nada, Akane no daba señales de vida. Tenía que pensar rápido ¿a dónde más iría Akane? De repente al virar en la esquina de la siguiente calle, se tropezó con este odioso hombre ¿por qué en este preciso momento tenía que aparecer ese idiota?

—Pero que grosero de tu parte Saotome, veo que no has cambiado en nada.

—Mikado Sanzenin, no es mi culpa que no seas capaz de ver por donde caminas. Ahora, hazte a un lado que tengo prisa.

—El que se tiene que ir es otro… desaparece de mi vista, que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… por ejemplo… —dijo esto mostrando esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto lo caracterizaba —…besar esos rosados y sexys labios que tanto he ansiado… ¿sabes de quién hablo? —Ranma se tensó y apretó sus puños, por supuesto que sabía de quién hablaba, pero no le daría el gusto de decirle ni una sola palabra —Así es… hablo de Akane Tendo. Hoy me topé con ella, y se veía sexy y hermosa, traía puesto un vestido blanco que ¡Ah!… ¡Por kami! Se le veía espectacular... déjame decirte que los años la han convertido en la perfección andando. Lástima, logró escaparse de mi de nuevo… la pequeña escurridiza…

—¡Cerdo bastardo! Te lo advierto ¡mantente lejos de Akane! Ella es mi prometida y no permitiré que le pongas una mano encima.

—Ranma Saotome, permíteme decirte un par de cosas: Primero: me resulta más que obvio que tú tampoco le has puesto ni una mano encima, pese a que es tu prometida, y eso, es un tremendo desperdicio. Segundo: no soy el único que desea probar esos apetecibles y carnosos labios, y estoy dispuesto a pelear con quien sea por probarlos, no importa si eres tú.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡jamás permitiré que le pongas una mano encima!

—Ya veremos. —Le soltó ese par de palabras de manera ponzoñosa y se retiró del lugar caminando altivamente derrochando gallardía, como sólo Mikado Sanzenin sabía hacerlo.

Ranma de inmediato se puso en alerta roja, esto le olía mal, además ¿en dónde había visto ese tipejo a Akane? Debía encontrarla y debía hacerlo pronto, antes de que este u otro idiota lo hiciera. Siguió su búsqueda hasta que se topó con Yuka y Sayuri y entonces se petrificó ¿qué demonios hacían ese par, ahí caminando solas, sin su prometida? ¿No se supone que Akane había salido con ellas?

—¡Eh! Yuka, Sayuri ¡esperen!

—Mira Yuka, es Saotome

—Sí, tienes razón, y se le ve muy alterado.

—¿Qué será lo que quiere?

—No lo sé —respondió Yuka al tiempo que encogía sus hombros un tanto indiferente —¡Hola Saotome! —Ranma corrió hasta donde estaban las jóvenes y se tomó un minuto para recuperar el aliento, había estado corriendo bastante, aunque, a decir verdad, el aliento se le había escapado por imaginarse que su prometida pudiera estar con algún otro hombre que no era él, más que por la carrera.

—Hola chicas, oigan… este… ¿han visto a Akane? ¿No estaba con ustedes?

—¿Akane? Sí, claro, estaba con nosotras, pero se retiró, dijo que esperaba verse con alguien en el parque. —Contestó Sayuri.

—¿Co-con alguien?

—Sí, se veía bastante emocionada ¿sabes? La acompañamos a comprarse este hermoso vestido blanco y se lo puso para ir al parque. Tal vez vaya a verse con algún chico… —Le soltó Yuka con malicia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿con un chi-chico?

—Yuka, pero Akane dijo… —Yuka le dio un codazo a Sayuri antes de que terminara la oración, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el azabache.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿qué dijo?

—Dijo… que estaba… emocionada ¡Sí, eso es! Dijo que estaba emocionada… —Respondió Sayuri.

—¿Emocionada? Tengo que irme ¡Adiós! —Antes de que el par de chicas pudieran responderle, Ranma ya se había retirado del lugar con rumbo al parque, seguramente ahí encontraría a su prometida. Y entonces molería a golpes al malnacido que se atrevió a invitarla a salir. Ambas chicas miraron cómo el joven se retiraba, después Yuka soltó una sonora carcajada y Sayuri la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Yuka… ¿por qué le dijiste eso a Saotome? Sabes que Akane no va a salir con ningún chico… ¡es más! Ni siquiera sabemos si sigue en el parque.

—Tranquila Yuka… yo sólo quería darle a Saotome un empujoncito. Ya es tiempo de que le diga lo que siente… y ella también debe decírselo. Cuando Saotome la vea con ese vestido blanco, le va a dar un colapso nervioso.

—En eso te doy la razón… Akane se veía hermosa.

Ranma corrió tan rápido como le fue posible hasta que llegó al parque. Entonces empezó a buscar frenéticamente a su prometida, corrió por el parque y decidió dirigirse hacia el lago artificial, las canoas resultaban ser uno de los sitios preferidos para las parejas que tenían citas en ese parque… no es que él pensara que Akane estaba teniendo en ese momento una cita… era sólo para asegurarse de buscar bien… en todos los lugares del parque.

Cuando llegó al lago artificial, se encontró a Kuno, inconsciente y con un gran chichón en la frente, tirado cerca de la orilla del lago, cuando se acercó a él, sólo lo escuchó decir incoherencias.

—Akane, hermosa, te pusiste ese bello vestido para salir conmigo, lo sabía…

—¡Kuno! ¡despierta idiota! —le gritó mientras lo tomaba por las solapas de su traje al tiempo que lo sacudía violentamente.

—Akane, ven a mis brazos…

—¿En dónde está Akane?

—Probaré el dulce néctar de tus carnosos labios…

—¡Esto es inútil! Este idiota está noqueado y sólo dice sandeces —dijo frustrado, y dejó caer a Kuno.

"_¿Bello vestido? ¿qué vestido? ¿cómo supo Kuno que Akane traía puesto un vestido? ¡maldición tengo que encontrarla!"_

_._

_._

El día seguía avanzando y Ranma seguía sin encontrar a su prometida. Fue a los locales de comida de Ukyo y de Shampoo, pero ninguna de las dos sabía nada del paradero de la peliazul, y para empeorar las cosas, decidieron seguir a Ranma para convencerlo de tener una cita con ellas.

Luego de un par de horas y bastantes intentos fallidos, Ranma terminó por librarse de sus otras prometidas para por fin continuar con su búsqueda, la cual lo empezaba a llevar al borde la locura. Entonces se encontró con P-Chan, quien se encontraba de nuevo solo y perdido, en medio de las calles de Nerima. Ranma lo tomó del pañuelo y le preguntó por Akane.

—P-Chan de nuevo por aquí. ¿Te perdiste otra vez Ryoga? —El cerdito frunció el ceño y trató de morder al azabache, pero en su forma de cerdito estaba en franca desventaja. —Será mejor que te calmes si no quieres que te dé una buena paliza "P-Chan" … ahora dime ¿has visto a Akane? —El cerdito negó enfáticamente haciendo movimientos con su cabeza, Ranma decidió vaciar un poco de agua caliente en él para que retomara su forma humana y poder hablar.

—Bien Ryoga, habla. Y será mejor que me digas las cosas de una vez, porque llevo prisa y hoy no tendré piedad de ti, si sales con tus tonterías.

—Vaya, la nenita de Ranma está nerviosa… ¿Volviste a hacerla enojar?

—Ryoga… ¡Te lo advierto!

—Está bien, tendré compasión de ti… Sí… la vi. Traía puesto este vestido blanco, que la hacía ver tan hermosa, como un ángel ¿entiendes lo que te digo? Así que decidí que este sería el momento en el que por fin le declararía mi amor… —Ryoga hizo una pausa y puso un par de ojos soñadores evocando ese maravilloso momento en que la admiró.

—¿Y?

—Y cuando me aproximé a ella, a unos cuantos metros me mojaron con agua fría y me convertí en P-Chan, cuando alcé la vista, ella ya no estaba y no sé a dónde se fue. —Ranma se enfureció, de nada le había servido hablar con Ryoga, así que lo mojó con agua fría y lo mando a volar, lanzándolo por los cielos. Maldijo a su mala suerte y continuó.

.

.

Busco en el cine, en la heladería, en la cafetería que siempre frecuentaban, la busco en las inmediaciones de la preparatoria Furinkan, fue al consultorio del Dr Tofú ¡y nada! Parecía que la tierra se la había tragado. ¿Sería acaso que de verdad estaba teniendo una cita? ¿quién sería el bastardo que se atrevió a invitarla a salir? Todos en Nerima sabían que ella era su prometida… aunque a algunos parecía no importarles en lo absoluto.

El día llegaba a su fin, el sol se comenzó a ocultar y Ranma, derrotado y cabizbajo, decidió volver al dojo Tendo, después de todo, en algún momento tenía que volver a casa ¿no?

Cuando arribó al lugar, se encontró con Kasumi afuera del dojo, ella lo miró y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—Ranma, voy a salir a devolverle este libro al Dr. Tofú y a llevarle estas galletas. No sé cuánto tardaré, te dejé la cena lista en la cocina, por favor guarda lo que sobre en el refrigerador.

—Sí Kasumi, gracias.

—Por cierto… la casa está… Nabiki y tu madre fueron al cine a ver una película y de ahí irán a cenar; papá y el tío Genma tampoco están, un viejo amigo los invitó a celebrar y se llevaron dos botellas de sake, se veían bastante animados, seguro no regresarán hasta entrada la madrugada… bueno… cierra bien cuando entres por favor. —Kasumi, le dedicó otra de sus enigmáticas sonrisas y se retiró. Ranma estaba tan sumido en su frustración que no notó que Kasumi lo miró de manera diferente, una mirada cómplice se reflejó en sus ojos, una mirada que Ranma no logró descifrar.

.

.

Cuando entró a la casa, se dirigió directo a la cocina, estuvo tan angustiado el día entero que se olvidó por completo que no había probado bocado. Cuando quedó satisfecho, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Akane, tocó un par de veces la puerta y al no haber respuesta giró el picaporte y abrió. Encontró la habitación de la joven sola y tal cual la habían dejado en la mañana. Ranma soltó un sonoro suspiro y entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer en momentos en los que necesitaba serenarse: subió al tejado, justo arriba de la habitación de su prometida, y se recostó para observar el cielo estrellado y tratar de meditar un poco. Esa noche, le sería imposible conciliar el sueño, al menos hasta que estuviera plenamente seguro de que Akane había vuelto sana y salva a casa. Estaba dolido, ¿por qué su prometida habrá desaparecido de esa manera? ¿A caso no quería verlo o hablar con él?

—Niña boba, yo aquí preocupado por ella, y ella en quién sabe dónde y divirtiéndose con quién sabe quién. La busqué por todos lados… cualquiera diría que estuvo huyendo de mí todo este tiempo. ¡Arrgg! ¡¿pero, por qué huiría de mí?! —Ranma se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y agarró varios mechones de su cabello, se sentó y comenzó a hiperventilar, esta situación lo estaba revasando —¡Maldición Akane! ¿sería algo que dije? Con esa boba no se sabe, nunca la entiendo… es tan violenta y marimacho, siempre me golpea sin darme explicaciones… ¡y yo que…! y yo que creía que las cosas entre nosotros iban… ¡Ah! ¡¿A quién le importa esa idiota de Akane?! Es tan desconsiderada y tan fe… —de súbito las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y se rehusaron a salir.

La palabra "fea" definitivamente no describía en lo absoluto, a la joven que estaba de pie en el jardín, mirando fijamente el estanque. Se había vuelto loco buscando a su prometida en todos los rincones de Nerima, y al final resultó que estaba aquí, en su casa, parada frente al estanque y utilizando ese glorioso vestido blanco del que tanto hablaban. De pie ahí, con la luz de la luna iluminando el estanque y creando un iridiscente reflejo que se proyectaba sobre la joven, parecía un ángel con brillo propio; Ranma de inmediato pensó que ella lucía como un ángel, como una diosa.

La brisa suave, mecía el sedoso faldón del vestido con armonía y parsimonia; Akane vestía un vestido blanco con cuello halter, la mitad de su espalda estaba descubierta, la prenda se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura como una segunda piel revelando la fina cintura y acentuando sus caderas, el faldón le llegaba a medio muslo, dejando al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas. La boca de Ranma formó una gran "O" a penas podía creer que su prometida pudiera verse más hermosa de como la veía siempre, pero esta imagen frente a sus ojos, le demostraba que sí podía verse más hermosa aún.

Se puso de pie sobre el tejado en un movimiento puramente mecánico, caminó hasta la orilla y de un solo salto, llegó hasta donde se ubicaba su prometida. Suspiró al verla tan cerca de sí, su olfato se inundó de inmediato con ese aroma a jazmín que siempre la caracterizó, adoraba el aroma de su prometida. Tragó en seco, se armó de valor y pronunció su nombre.

—Akane —la joven salió del trance en el que se encontraba desde que llegó al jardín de su casa, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules que la hacían temblar y perder la cordura.

—Ranma…

—¡¿En dónde mierdas has estado todo el maldito día?! —Claro, él y su bocota; él y su incapacidad de expresar sus sentimientos y sus emociones; en lugar de expresarle su angustia al no haber sabido nada de ella en todo el día, le pareció más sencillo iniciar una pelea con su prometida. ¡Por supuesto! Eso resultaba mil veces más sencillo y un millón de veces más digerible para él. Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle de forma involuntaria, por lo que decidió empuñarlas, de ese modo se notaría menos, o eso pensó él. ¿Por qué tenía que lucir tan hermosa? ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento, en el que él quería desatar su furia y su enojo contra ella, por haberlo tenido como idiota detrás suyo todo el endemoniado día, lucía tan bella? La mente del joven Saotome le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pues en vez de concentrarse en lo que debía, en vez de pensar sólo en los reclamos que le quería soltar, se distraía observando esos carnosos labios que deseaba probar, ahora más que nunca. Akane se sobresaltó un poco ante el reclamo de su prometido, pero siendo ella quien es, su respuesta defensiva no se hizo esperar.

—¿De qué estás hablando idiota? ¡Yo no tengo porque explicarte nada! —¡¿Qué?! ¿qué fue lo que la peliazul le había dicho al azabache? Eso le resultó imperdonable al joven. ¡Claro que le debía una explicación! ¡Infiernos que se la debía! ¡él era su maldito prometido! Y ella debía darle una explicación, como que él se llamaba Ranma Saotome, que Akane le diría con quién había pasado todo el día.

—¡Me debes una explicación! —Ranma comenzó a hiperventilar y Akane frunció más el ceño; el idiota de su prometido sólo le quería reclamar quién sabe qué demonios, y ella había estado ansiando el momento en que la observara en ese hermoso vestido que se había comprado.

—"_Se te ve hermoso Akane" "Saotome va a caer rendido a tus pies" "apuesto que ahora sí te invitará a salir"_ —esos habían sido los comentarios que sus amigas le habían hecho cuando se probó el vestido, y ella había recibido con ilusión todos los halagos y esperaba que ahora su prometido sí le prestara un poco de atención. Sin embargo, cuando por fin se encontraron, lo único que recibió por parte de ese bocón sin remedio, fue un reclamo, seguramente no tardarían en lloverle los habituales insultos, y ella se sentiría tremendamente frustrada y humillada por haberse tomado la molestia de ir hasta un centro comercial en Shinjuku, sólo para comprarse ese hermoso vestido blanco.

—¡Yo no te debo nada! Y si vas a estar así, molestándome como siempre, mejor desaparécete de mi vista. —El comentario le cayó como balde de agua helada. Ranma observó a su prometida completamente descolocado, ¿es que acaso eso quería? ¿Que él se largara? ¡Ah no! Él no se iría de ahí así tan fácilmente, Ranma Saotome nunca se rendía sin antes pelear, y si algún malnacido pensaba que podría arrebatársela, estaba muy equivocado. Akane le pertenecía y él se encargaría de dejárselo bien en claro, a ella y cualquier idiota que quisiera acercarse a ella.

—¡Bah! perdona si me preocupo por ti —le dijo con sarcasmo— es que eres tan boba y tan torpe, que siempre te metes en problemas por tus estupideces y luego yo, soy quien tiene que salvarte y eso ya ¡me tiene harto! Es que a alguien tan torpe como tú, no se le puede quitar el ojo de encima. —Akane sintió que en su garganta se formaba un nudo, le estaba costando mucho trabajo tragar, mantuvo su expresión dura, el orgullo no le permitió mostrar su dolor por las mordaces palabras que el azabache le soltó, pero algo dentro de ella se rompió, en miles de pedazos. La chica contuvo la respiración, sentía que, si soltaba el aire retenido dentro de sus pulmones, junto con la espiración, también saldrían las lágrimas de manera incontrolable, y ella no pensaba darle el gusto a Ranma, de verla llorar por él. Se quedó sin palabras, pero hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, al siguiente segundo le propinó una fuerte bofetada a su prometido, quien de inmediato sintió el escozor en su mejilla y la contempló con una mezcla de enojo y aflicción en su mirar… pero en ese momento tampoco dijo nada, las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte y es que, ¿qué decir en una situación como esta en la que sus palabras lastimaron al ser que más le importaba en el mundo?

—Pues me voy y te libero de lo que te tiene HARTO —Akane se giro e hizo el amago de marcharse de ahí, en el fondo pensó que, haber hecho lo que hizo para buscar ese estúpido vestido, no había servido de nada. En cuanto le dio la espalda a su prometido, soltó el aire retenido y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Caminó unos cuantos metros con rumbo a la casa, pero súbitamente sintió "algo" que le impidió continuar con su avance. Ranma reaccionó, las cosas no podían quedarse así, no podía permitir que Akane se alejara de él, la necesitaba, ella era su mundo, su centro, era su razón para despertarse todos los días… y por primera vez en su vida, él hizo su orgullo a un lado, reconoció para sus adentros que era un bocón idiota que había arruinado las cosas cegado por los celos, y decidió armarse de valor y seguir a su prometida. Corrió y la abrazó por la espalda, esta vez tenía que decirle que no soportaría otra pelea en la que el resultado sería el inevitable distanciamiento entre ambos… No, Ranma no quería distanciarse de Akane nunca más.

—Espera… por favor… no te vayas… yo, lo siento mucho… no quise decir… por favor, no me dejes… —Akane se paralizó, las palabras dichas por su prometido fueron por demás inesperadas, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas despiadadamente, todo aquello le resultaba inverosímil, Ranma no podía estar diciendo esas palabras, él nunca diría algo como eso. —Quédate… yo… Akane, yo…

—Dime por qué

—¿Por qué "qué"?

—¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

—Porque sin ti… yo… —Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, el orgullo había pasado al olvido, ahora sólo había miedo… miedo a mostrarse frente a ella tal cual era, así, vulnerable, transparente… miedo a decirle lo que sentía por ella y que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, pero en ese momento reconoció que el miedo a perderla, superaba cualquier otro miedo, así que no había lugar a dudas ni ambivalencias emocionales, era ahora o nunca. —Porque sin ti… yo no vivo… yo no soy nada… simplemente no podría seguir…

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Akane, no quiero que nos distanciemos… por favor… yo…

Akane se soltó del abrazo de su prometido, caminó un par de metros más y se dio vuelta para encarar al azabache. Ranma estaba ahí parado, con la mirada hacia el suelo, reteniendo la respiración, petrificado y aterrado, había mostrado sus sentimientos y ella no le había dicho nada, peor aún, él creyó que lo había ignorado. Ella lo miraba fijamente, dolida por lo que Ranma le había dicho antes, pero sorprendida por la reacción de él al saberla perdida. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir, así que sólo se dejó llevar. Caminó hasta donde estaba su prometido y tomó su mano, le regaló suaves caricias propinadas por su dedo pulgar y suspiró. Al parecer habían llegado a un momento crucial en su relación y ella no podía acobardarse, aunque se estuviera muriendo de miedo, se sinceraría con él, le diría todo.

—Ranma… yo… —soltó un sonoro suspiro, las palabras se negaban a salir —yo tampoco quiero que nos distanciemos… es sólo que… pareciera, que tú y yo nunca podremos llevarnos bien. Ranma nos gritamos y nos… tú me insultas y yo te golpeo… ¿a dónde vamos a llegar con todo esto? No lo sé… tal vez lo mejor sería que nos diéramos un tiempo y que terminemos nuestro compromi… —Akane no pudo terminar su oración, y no pudo hacerlo porque Ranma, en uno de sus tan conocidos arrebatos tiró por el desagüe todo razonamiento y se lanzó sobre su prometida, la tomó por los hombros y estrelló sus labios en los de ella.

Akane no hacía nada ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de cerrar los ojos, sólo sentía los suaves labios de su prometido posados en los suyos. Ranma, por su parte, después de un par de segundos reaccionó, si este era su "primer beso" juntos, entonces debía ser su mejor beso juntos. El azabache cerró sus ojos, tomó a su prometida por la cintura y comenzó a mover suavemente sus labios, Akane difícilmente sabía que hacer, sólo la habían besado en una ocasión, y no había sido en la mejor de las situaciones, que tu prometido te bese estando en Nekoken y que encima de todo él haya olvidado que lo hizo, no era la idea que tenía de cómo recibir un primer beso; los labios de Ranma tenían un sabor tan dulce, y ella quería más, definitivamente quería más. Trató de seguir el ritmo de su prometido, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, Ranma se separó de ella, para después darle otro pequeño beso en los labios, y después otro, y otro más; pero entonces fue Akane quien se aventuró, giró un poco su rostro permitiéndole más acceso a su boca, rozó los labios del azabache con su lengua y fue entonces que él entendió el mensaje, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad oral de su prometida, degustando por vez primera el dulce néctar de su amada, apenas podía creer lo glorioso que resultaba besarla, en ese momento se supo perdido, en ese momento supo que sería su esclavo por siempre, pues si besarla lo estaba llevando al cielo y más allá, apenas podía esperar por lo que sentiría cuando la hiciera su mujer, suya completamente y de nadie más… y en ese momento… ya no quería esperar ni un minuto más.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos fijamente, los ojos de Akane mostraban lo feliz y confundida que se sentía por toda la situación; la respiración de ambos estaba acelerada y sus corazones parecían un par de caballos desbocados. Akane no sabía qué más hacer o decir, estaba sumamente nerviosa, nunca se imaginó que volvería a besar a Ranma, y que sería así de perfecto. Ranma nunca razonaba las cosas, actuaba por impulso, actuaba por instinto… y en esta ocasión no fue la diferencia…

—Te amo… —Akane abrió más los ojos, su rostro revelaba una clara sorpresa, de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo más inverosímil resultó ser la confesión que Ranma le estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—¿Tú me amas?... ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi sonreír… y no sabes cómo morí de celos, cuando lloraste en brazos del doctor Tofú, aquella vez que accidentalmente cortamos tu cabello…

—¿Mi cabello?

—…y también cada que dormías con ese estúpido cerdo…

—¿P-Chan?

—… o cuando se te ocurrió largarte a Ryugenzawa con el desmemoriado cuidador de animales, ese día en verdad me preocupé… Shinnosuke ¿qué clase de nombre ese ese?... ¡Idiota! Es un idiota… —Akane miraba estupefacta a su prometido, primero parecía que no podría articular palabra alguna y ahora estaba sacando todas sus frustraciones y enojos; eso la enterneció y sonrió, se le acercó a su prometido y con toda la ternura que poseía le colocó su mano sobre los labios haciéndolo callar, Ranma la miró ansioso, a la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder.

—Hablas demasiado… y es mucho decir, porque tu fuerte no son las palabras… —Ranma le iba a reclamar, pero fue silenciado por otro beso, pero este fue diferente. Akane parecía actuar con más confianza, lo besó con devoción, depositando en ese beso todo el deseo que comenzaba a emanar desde el fondo de su ser; Ranma respondió ese beso con vehemencia, cada segundo que pasaba sentía que le sería más y más difícil poder controlarse; su posesividad hacia Akane había crecido exponencialmente sólo con ese corto momento compartido, y ahora quería más, la quería toda para él, deseaba fervientemente que Akane se convirtiera en su mujer, y que nadie más en el mundo se atreviera a tocar a su amada, profanando así, lo más sagrado que había en el mundo para él. Lastimosamente, para el azabache, su prometida cortó el contacto que tenían, el joven miró a su prometida tratando de descifrar lo que había oculto en esa mirada, ella sonrió y le regaló una suave caricia al joven en la mejilla.

—Te amo Ranma… —el corazón del azabache brincó de gozo por las palabras que su prometida le regaló e inevitablemente un suave sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas. Deseaba con toda su alma ser correspondido y ahora se sentía sumamente feliz, pues ahora sabía que, su prometida sentía lo mismo que él. —Te he amado desde hace tanto…

La brisa golpeó directo sobre los hombros desnudos de la peliazul, erizándole la nívea piel, entonces Ranma la tomó de la mano y la invitó a entrar a la casa, a esas horas de la noche, la temperatura descendía un poco y lo mejor sería resguardarse del frío. Akane lo siguió sin hesitar, pero cuando entraron a la casa, la tensión sexual comenzó a ser tangible. Ambos sabían que deseaban más, pero también estaban conscientes de que quizá no podrían detenerse a tiempo. Subieron las escaleras y caminaron con rumbo a la habitación de Akane, ya en la entrada, la joven estaba decidida a darle a su prometido un rápido beso de despedida… pero no contaba con que su prometido no estaba dispuesto a conformarse sólo con un dulce y casto beso de despedida.

Akane colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su prometido, se paró de puntas y acercó sus labios a la deliciosa boca del azabache, tan pronto se logró el contacto entre ambos, Ranma abrazó a su prometida por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, de inmediato profundizó el beso, cayendo en un frenesí que no esperaba, su garganta dejó salir un rugido gutural, producto del deseo que nacía en él, sin miramientos, se adentró en la habitación de su prometida, cuidando de no romper con el contacto que mantenía con Akane. Se introdujo a la habitación de Akane y con una de las piernas cerró la puerta tras de él, el portazo distrajo un poco a la joven, quien hizo un infructuoso intento por terminar con el beso que se estaban dando, sin embargo, Ranma estaba sumido en un estado de delirio tal, que no dejaría ir a su prometida por ningún motivo. Avanzaron hasta que se toparon con la cama y Ranma, en un movimiento suave y calculado, depositó a su prometida sobre el lecho, recostándose sobre ella cuidando de no dejar caer su peso completo. Ranma se separó por unos instantes de su prometida para admirar su belleza, se le veía nerviosa y expectante, sus ojos reflejando deseo y sus mejillas sonrosadas lo enloquecían al grado de desear arrancarle toda la ropa ya ahí mismo. Le dedicó dulces besos en las mejillas y después se dirigió a ese fino y suave cuello y entonces, algo dentro de él se despertó, comenzó a devorar el cuello de su prometida ansioso, con desenfreno, como sólo lo había hecho en sus sueños húmedos y en sus más oscuras fantasías, comprobando que la realidad superaba a la ficción por mucho.

—¡Ah! Ranma… —le dijo con voz jadeante. Akane a penas podía creer la facilidad con la que las caricias y los besos de su prometido, lograban estremecerla hasta los más profundo de su ser. A estas alturas, la peliazul estaba sumida en un estado de excitación al cual nunca creyó llegar; su respiración estaba acelerada, y con cada roce prodigado por los labios de su prometido, ella dejaba escapar jadeos involuntarios que no hacían más que incentivar a su prometido para que continuara con su tarea.

—Akane… yo… te deseo tanto… —le dijo él con voz ronca, al tiempo que se habría espacio entre las piernas de la joven, provocando el roce de sus pelvis y atrayéndola hacia el centro de su deseo que manifestaba la excitación de la que él era presa. Lentamente, el azabache deslizó una de sus manos hacia abajo hasta que la posicionó a un costado de la rodilla de la joven, acarició la tersa piel y con total parsimonia, fue ascendiendo hasta lograr acariciar el muslo en su totalidad, para después volver a descender e iniciar de nuevo el ascenso.

—¡Ah! —Akane dejó escapar otro jadeo involuntario, provocando con esto que se incendiara más la llama que ardía dentro de Ranma. Se detuvo de su tarea y se incorporó un poco quedando sentado sobre sus piernas, entonces comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, sus movimientos eran calculados y sensuales, regalándole a Akane una preciosa vista de su muy trabajado torso el cual se revelaba poco a poco a medida que desabrochaba los botones. Akane lo admiró, quedó pasmada, tragó en seco pues su prometido estaba mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, Ranma sonrió con suficiencia, su prometida estaba totalmente embobada por él, era como un regalo de los dioses y su ego no tardó en inflarse. Se acercó a su prometida y volvieron a besarse, Akane acarició tímidamente el abdomen de su prometido y después rodeó su torso hasta posicionar sus manos en la fuerte espalda de su prometido acariciando toda su extensión, la piel del azabache se erizó por completo con ese contacto, jamás se imaginó que su piel respondería de esa manera al suave tacto de su prometida.

Akane estaba temerosa, pero no quería mostrarse como una cobarde frente a su prometido, así que, terminó el contacto con su amado, y le dio un suave empujón para separarlo de ella, en ese momento se sentó en su cama, dirigió las manos hacia su espalda y bajó la cremallera de su vestido, después tomó su vestido por los costados y lentamente lo fue elevando, hasta que lo retiró por completo, revelando así, un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje en color rosado. El azabache observó a su prometida con osadía y tragó en seco, ni en sus más eróticos sueños llegó a ver a su prometida como en ese momento, debía reconocer que su imaginación no le hacía justicia a la belleza real de Akane. La peliazul estaba nerviosa sobremanera, nunca imaginó que su prometido pudiera llegar a verla con ese ferviente deseo reflejado en sus ojos. Ranma por su parte, decidió retirarse los pantalones, quedando sólo en ropa interior; el nerviosismo de Akane aumentó exponencialmente, porque no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia cierta zona específica de la anatomía de Ranma, que parecía bastante despierta. Ranma volvió a colocarse sobre su prometida y le regaló un dulce beso en los labios, la deseaba tanto que dolía, pero tampoco quería obligarla a hacer algo para lo que ella no se sintiera lista.

—Akane… yo, deseo muchísimo hacer esto contigo… pero si tú no estás lista, yo lo entiendo, yo… —Akane lo miró sorprendida, después sonrió y le propinó una suave caricia a su prometido, justo en la mejilla.

—Ranma, yo… yo también quiero hacerlo. —le dijo con suma ternura, entonces, tomó a su prometido por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, lo besó con ardor y le dio más acceso abriendo lentamente las piernas, permitiendo así, que su prometido intensificara el contacto entre ambos.

El joven se aventuró y lentamente acarició el costado de su prometida hasta que sutilmente, posó su mano sobre el seno de su prometida, provocando en ella una ligera tensión, la cual desapareció de inmediato, pues las caricias prodigadas por su prometido comenzaron a resultarle por demás placenteras. Ranma se estremeció al darse cuenta de cómo el seno de su amada se endureció con su tacto y un profundo gruñido se escapó desde su garganta. Akane rompió el contacto con los deliciosos labios de su prometido y acto seguido, extendió su cuello en respuesta a la nueva oleada de placer que la atacó, debido a las caricias que su prometido le regaló en su estrecha cintura; este movimiento, le dio mayor acceso al joven a esos ansiados y deliciosos senos, que estaban muy lejos del calificativo "pechos planos". Ranma gruñó ansioso y de inmediato comenzó a besar el nacimiento de los pechos, provocando que todo el cuerpo de Akane ardiera en deseo; la peliazul enredó sus dedos en la trenza del azabache, aproximándolo más a su cuerpo, dejando escapar sonoros jadeos de manera involuntaria.

—Ranma… —Akane se sentía excitada, como nunca en su vida, guiada por su instinto, enredó sus piernas alrededor de la pelvis del joven azabache, para después dar inicio a un movimiento cadencioso con el cual comenzó un estremecedor roce entre su centro y el tumefacto miembro de su prometido.

—¡Ah! Akane… —Ranma sintió que estaba a punto de enloquecer, su cuerpo se amoldó al de su prometida embistiéndola con parsimonia, disfrutando de la exquisitez de su roce. Lentamente, volvió a los labios de su prometida devorándolos con voracidad, en ese instante dirigió su mano hacia la espalda de la joven, desatando el sostén y liberando así ese par de apetitosos montes, pudiendo admirar la belleza de Akane en todo su esplendor. Poco a poco volvió a descender por el cuello de la chica, dejando una estela de llamas a su paso hasta llegar a sus pechos succionándolos con pasión y gentileza. Akane comenzó a morderse los labios, tratando de evitar que sonoros gritos se le escaparan involuntariamente. Ranma disfrutaba enormemente por ser el autor del placer con el que Akane se deleitaba; poco a poco, dirigió su mano hacia la zona sur de su amada, con gran destreza introdujo su mano dentro de las braguitas de su prometida hasta llegar al puto de placer de Akane, comenzó a estimular el centro de Akane, llevándola a un estado de excitación que nunca creyó experimentar jamás.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Akane, sin poderse contener más. Ranma por su parte, retiró las bragas de su prometida, para después retirar su propia ropa interior. Poco a poco acerco su miembro a la húmeda entrada de su prometida, provocando un roce enloquecedor que los fue acercando cada vez más al cielo. El azabache no podía resistir más, su virilidad se lo demandaba, mientras ella se derretía ante su tacto, ardiendo en deseo por estar finalmente unida a él y llegar a ese punto en el que ambos serían una solo carne y un solo espíritu. Miró a Akane a los ojos, en una muda pregunta por saber si estaba lista para recibirlo, Akane sonrió y acercó a su amado hacia sí, para besarlo, adoraba que su prometido tuviera ese sentido de protección con ella.

Lentamente, el azabache penetró a su amada, tomándola por las caderas, el rostro de Akane mostro una mueca que reveló un poco de dolor, respiró un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarse a su invasor. Ranma jadeaba sonoramente, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse y no provocar más dolor en su prometida. En cuanto Akane se sintió cómoda, incitó a su prometido a seguir con su cometido moviendo lentamente sus caderas. El joven comenzó a embestir a su prometida, primero lenta y pausadamente, hasta que ella arqueó su espalda, otorgándole mayor acceso y dejando escapar fuertes jadeos por el disfrute que le provocaba el sentir a su prometido dentro de ella, entonces se dejó llevar, penetrándola con desenfreno, en ese momento ambos cayeron en un estado de delirio que rayaba en la locura. Ranma miró fijamente a su prometida, mientras ella se retorcía de placer en sus brazos.

—¿Es-estás bien, Ak-kane? —preguntó el joven, la chica se limitó a asentir, mientras cerraba los ojos y arqueaba más su espalda por el placer que nacía en ella sintiendo como se incrementaba.

—¿Te gusta Ranma?

—¡Ah! Me encanta… me encanta sentirte y que me sientas dentro de ti.

—¡Sigue! —demandaba ella, en una agónica petición, cargada de deseo, a punto de estallar, y Ranma, estaba dispuesto a complacer hasta el más mínimo capricho que su amante le exigiera.

—¡Sí!

—¡No pares!

—¡No!

Ambos estaban siendo arrastrados por la vorágine de emociones y sensaciones, producto de la unión de sus cuerpos; y los dos, consumidos por el ardor y la locura que les generaba esa fusión, poco a poco fueron acarreados hacia el tan esperado clímax. El miembro de Ranma pronto se vio atrapado entre las constantes contracciones prodigadas por el húmedo y caliente interior de Akane que había alcanzado su orgasmo; él resistió un poco, regalándole un par de estocadas más justo antes de derramarse en su interior, sintiendo su ansiada liberación. La habitación fue invadida por los constantes jadeos y la respiración entrecortada, resultantes de la intensa actividad física que habían tenido.

Exhaustos como estaban, ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Ranma se recostó, ofreciendo su pecho como almohada para el descanso de su prometida. Akane se recostó sobre su prometido, le prodigaba suaves caricias repartidas entre el pecho y el abdomen del joven. Después de todo lo ocurrido entre ambos, parecía que las palabras sobraban cuando sus cuerpos lo habían dicho todo ya.

—No sé cómo pudimos privarnos de esto por tanto tiempo.

—Ranma ¿lo dices en serio?

—Estuvo maravilloso, mucho mejor que en mis sueños.

—¿Soñabas con esto? Me cuesta trabajo creerlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿qué acaso no te quedó claro lo que siento por ti? si quieres te lo puedo volver a demostrar —dijo el azabache, mientras posaba su mano sobre el voluptuoso glúteo de su prometida.

—¡Ranma! No es eso… lo que ocurre es que siempre creí que yo… que yo no te gustaba…

—Lo lamento en verdad… es sólo que yo no… —De nuevo sentía que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta sin poder salir, era tan absurdo que en ese momento y después de todo lo que acababan de vivir, de nuevo le costara trabajo hablar y ser abierto con ella. La tomó en sus brazos y besó su frente, amaba tanto a su prometida que, dedicaría su vida entera a resarcir el daño que le ocasionó con sus constantes insultos. De ahí en adelante, le demostraría cuanto la amaba, y la protegería con su vida. Le dedicó una intensa mirada y Akane supo leer en ella todo lo que él ansiaba decirle, y sonrió, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y se volvió a recostar en el torso de su prometido.

—Lo entiendo bobo, lo entiendo. —Ranma sonrió y de nuevo besó a su prometida con ansiedad y pasión. Se giró y de nuevo se colocó sobre su prometida mostrándole una vez más que ya estaba listo y dispuesto para ella. —¡Ranma! ¿qué haces? —El azabache le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa.

—¿Tú que crees? Recupero el tiempo perdido… por cierto, te veías hermosa en ese vestido blanco… pero ahorita, resulta totalmente innecesario. —Y toda la noche disfrutaron de su mutua entrega, amándose y sabiéndose amados.

.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola! Bueno primero que nada, quiero comentarles que este fic fue inspirado en algunas de las imágenes que nos regalan cada viernes sexy en la página de Ranma 1/2 latinoamérica del facebook. Es la primera vez que escribo algo con un poco de lemon, deseo en verdad que les guste.

Respecto a mi Fic "30 días" sigo trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, no lo he abandonado y seguiré al pie del cañón escribiendo hasta terminar la historia; es sólo que no me pude resistir ante la posibilidad de poder escribir este one-shot.

Bueno me despido, les mando un gran abrazo y nos leemos pronto.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
